


Imprisoned

by Aofie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jailbreak Fic, SwanMillsFamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie
Summary: Curled up into a ball she tried to make herself as small as possible. This was the worst time. The hours before the dawn, when it was so dark the blackness covered everything like a blanket intent on suffocating her. She concentrated hard on breathing in and out, keeping herself as calm as possible. In and out through her mouth (never the nose… she had tried that the first day of her capture and deeply regretted it). Breathe in and hold her breath for a few moments, then count to ten as she let it out slowly.This was how she managed these hours. This was her routine.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingbluebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingbluebirds/gifts).



> I had such a wonderful time writing a fic for such a gorgeous artwork! I hope you all love it as much as I did, and I hope my story does it justice!

Emma sat still.

Curled up into a ball she tried to make herself as small as possible. This was the worst time. The hours before the dawn, when it was so dark the blackness covered everything like a blanket intent on suffocating her. She concentrated hard on breathing in and out, keeping herself as calm as possible. In and out through her mouth (never the nose… she had tried that the first day of her capture and deeply regretted it). Breathe in and hold her breath for a few moments, then count to ten as she let it out slowly.

This was how she managed these hours. This was her routine.

Other prisoners had their own routines. The large man in the cell opposite spent his time reciting the names of his family, over and over until the sun began to rise and the darkness was past. Everyone in the jail cell knew the names of Grunt’s family… the only name they didn’t know was his. Everyone just called him Grunt.

Emma shifted slightly as she shoved her back hard against the concrete on her cell. The pain she felt was another anchor, as surprising as that was. The pain kept her focused, and stopped her from thinking too hard about what might happen. She took another breath and counted as she released it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

Grunt kept reciting his names. He was extra loud tonight. Sometimes he spoke at only a whisper and Emma had to strain to hear him, other times like tonight he practically shouted.

“GRUNT, Give it a rest would you?!” Limps yelled from his cell at the other end of the cell block.

Out of all of them Limps was the most talkative and seemed the least affected by their predicament. Emma had never seen him, given that his cell was far from hers and they were never let out, but word had it he had only one leg. He had managed on the outside well enough with a wooden one but it had been taken from him when he was thrown in here. He had been here the longest of them all.

Emma was the only woman, and that presented its own problems. Sometimes they would jeer at her, the ones in the cells across from her, especially when she had to perform those personal tasks that should only ever be performed in private. There was no privacy here, and they loved to watch her and shout out obscenities and suggestions. It had settled down with time. The longer she stayed here the less human she became. When she had first arrived she had been a target because of her beauty, her femininity. With long blonde curls and a slim but strong physique it had made her a target for both the other prisoners jeers, but also the guards attention. She fought them off at first, or at least tried to but there wasn’t much point when there was one of her (in chains) and four of them. She stopped fighting eventually.

Now they left her alone altogether; she wasn’t attractive any longer having been here for what she guessed was nearing a year. Grimy and smelly, her body and face streaked with god knew what, her hair matted and full of lice she was not attractive to anyone. And she was thankful for it.

“GRUNT! SHUT IT.” Limps yelled again.

Grunt lowered his voice slightly but continued reciting his names. Those damned names. Sometimes Emma could still hear them in her head even after he was silent.

She turned her head and rested it on her knees, still keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her lower legs. She was so tired, but she knew sleep wasn’t possible until daybreak.

There was a rattling from the front of the cell block, loud enough to startle them all into silence. Even Grunt stopped. The guards never came in during this time. They left them at dusk and returned at dawn. That was the way of it.

Had dawn come early? What were they doing there? Emma tried to flatten herself even further against the wall as she saw the light of a lantern as the door to the dungeon opened.

“Alright shut it.” Came Axel’s voice as he entered the dungeon. He shuffled down the row between the cells, stopping in front of Emma’s. Axel was a bully and a brute, the worst of their guards who enjoyed inflicting as much pain and humiliation as possible.

“Hello bit.” Axel snarled at her, his face pressed up closed between the bars of her cell. “It’s your lucky day. You’re going to come with us.”

Emma said nothing. She knew that the only thing waiting for her outside of this dungeon was the noose, and she intended to go to that kicking and screaming.

Axel unlocked her cell and beckoned to her. “C’mere bit.”

Emma scuttled as far away from him as she could, coming to rest in the furthest corner of her cell.

Axel hit the bars of her cell loudly. “Do not make me come in there.” he growled. “I’d hate to have to water you down.”

Watering down was Axel’s favourite way of tormenting the prisoners, he would unbuckle his belt and urinate on them laughing. Emma had no desire to experience that right now, not during the darkest time of the night.

Trembling, she crept up to the front of the cell until she was only a step away. She supposed this was it, it was her time to die. They usually came at daybreak, and normally they told you the day before if you were going to be executed. She had seen many a prisoner face his worst fears during that long night knowing when the morning came that it would be their last.

“Hands.” Axel barked, and she gingerly lifted them to him.

He put the manacles on her hands and feet quickly, then attached a chain to the ones around her hands. “Come.” he snapped, as if she were a dog, and led her to the front of the dungeon.

It was the first time Emma had left her cell since her arrest. She had never seen the prisoners in the front cells, when she had arrived she was so panicked and distressed she had not thought to notice them. She saw them now though, most looking as scrawny and haunted as herself and she tried to discern who was who based on their appearance and cell placement.

Limps was the only one she could tell for sure; he sat at the front of his cell, his arms hanging loosely through the bars, one leg tucked underneath and his stump stretched out and on display. Emma found it hard to understand that kind of courage, the kind that would place you in the open, easily noticed and easy to attack, rather than far at the back of the cell where you can remain invisible.

“Looking good Swan.” he called to her, and she turned to watch him grin at her as she went past.

“Thanks Limps.” she murmured.

“Shut your mouth cripple.” Axel kicked his stump where it stuck out from the cell as he pulled Emma along making her stumble.

The door to the cellblock opened and Emma was thrown roughly through it. On the other side she couldn’t see much more than a darkened walkway. Axel pulled on her chains again and she stumbled after him in the darkness. They only moved a short distance down the walkway when he stopped in front of another door and opened it.

“Wait here.” He pushed her through the door, and locked it behind her.

Emma frowned and looked around the room. It was a single cell, a lantern burning from a holder that stuck out from the wall. There was not much in the way of furniture, a simple sleeping pallet in one corner and a small stool. Still this was high end luxury in comparison to the cellblock she had just come from. She was thankful for the lantern and wondered briefly if she could use it as a weapon. Probably not worth it really, she was so weak she could barely lift her own arm, let alone swing a lantern at someone.

She settled down on the straw pallet and waited, letting her head rest back against the hard stone wall. Whatever this was about she was fairly sure that they were not going to execute her today.

After some time the lock clicked and then the door opened. It was not Axel who came through the door however, it was a much smaller figure, cloaked in black from head to toe. When the figure turned to face her, Emma’s heart almost stopped in surprise.

“You!” she spluttered in shock. “What on earth are you doing here?”

The woman pulled her hood back revealing a beautiful face, dark eyes and a mane of curling dark hair. “No questions, we do not have much time.”

Emma stared at the woman in front of her. Queen Regina herself, and just as beautiful and put together as the last time Emma had seen her. “What are you doing here Regina?”

“That’s a question Emma. What did I just say?” Regina frowned.

Emma folded her arms across her chest and glared at her. “Look at me. Look at what they’ve done to me. Do you really think I care?”

Regina returned the glare tenfold. “Given I am attempting to save your life you might show me a bit of gratitude.”

“Just how do you plan to do that? You’ve had months to say something about what really happened. Months to come to my defence. Why would I believe you’d try to save me now?”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “The King does not care what I say or believe. My opinion counts for nothing, you know this. Do you really think I did not try? You think I did not beg for your life repeatedly? There was nothing I could do.”

“But now there is?” Emma frowned uncertainly.

“I can help you escape.”

“I see.” She didn’t really.

“The king intends to execute you in seven days. In two days I will break you from this prison and escort you to a place of safety. You must be ready to move by then,” she wrinkled her nose. “And preferably cleaner.”

Emma scowled. “Have you seen the cellblock I just came from?”

Regina shook her head.

“Then don’t ask me to be clean in two days. In two days I will be two days dirtier than I am now. Those cells are not fit for animals let alone people. And there are ten of us in there at present. Ten people, many of whom are waiting for their trials or like me were thrown in there with very little evidence against them. Will they be set free as well?” Emma snapped, suddenly fuming, even though she knew she should be grateful and relieved that she would soon be far away from this place.

Regina’s expression softened. “Emma I’m sorry, I should not have said that. And well, the less I say now the better, but it’s safe to say that yes, many of your cellmates will also have the chance to escape. It is my hope that in all that confusion the king will not notice I am missing, and that he does not notice you are either. At least not right away.”

Emma shook her head slightly. “Why are you doing this?” she murmured.

Regina reached out a hand to touch her face gently. “Because what he did to you was wrong. You’re innocent. And more than that, you’re brave and strong and everything he is not. Someone has to stand for you.”

Emma just blinked at her as she withdrew her hand gently, leaving a trail of blazing skin behind. Regina’s mood and demeanour had changed like the wind, abruptly… and with no warning. “What do you need me to do?”

“Once you’ve escaped you must make your way to the stables. I will be waiting for you there.”

“How?” she began, but Regina interrupted her.

“No time for that, it will all become very clear to you.” she said, her brusque manner returning. “Just remember to go to the stables, straight to the stables. Do not wait here and attempt to be a hero do you understand?”

Emma frowned, but nodded slightly.

“Good, I must go now. Make sure you are ready.” Regina turned to go.

“Wait?” Emma called after her. “Which stables? Where am I in relation to them? I barely remember what it looks like out there, and I haven’t seen the day in months. I’ll be confused, disoriented.”

Regina turned back to look at her. “The stables are not far from here. Once you get out take a moment to get your bearings, and then head to the east of the palace. Before you reach the end of the grounds you will see an apple tree, from there you should be able to see the stables. I will be waiting.”

Emma stared after her as the door closed with a click. Soon after Axel came and escorted her back to the cellblock.

This time she took a closer look at who was in the other cells.

On the same side as her cell at the front was Limps. He had moved to the back of his cell now and looked to be asleep, but Emma knew better. Opposite him was a young boy with dark hair, he watched her with wide eyes as she passed. She did not know his name; he did not speak like many of the others did. It shocked her to see a child here. It was inhumane. Across from him next to Limps was an older man who looked to have been in a fair few fights during his years. He had a large scar that ran the length of his face, twisting his mouth into a permanent scowl. His eyes were mean as he sneered at her, blowing her a kiss. From memory she thought his name was Vicious. He made her skin crawl.

Across from Vicious was a man who seemed to be his polar opposite. He was thin, with sandy hair and a gaunt face. He sat calmly in the middle of his cell and gave her a tired nod as she passed him. He was dirty, like they all were but he had tried to keep himself in as good a state as possible. Emma deduced that he must be Jenson. She had never seen him before but in the long hours of the day they would often call out to each other. He had a kind voice, and spoke with articulation. He never spoke about why he was there.

Next to who Emma assumed was Jenson was a man she knew to be Skyler. He was a hulk of a man with a nose so crooked it looked like it was about to fall off his face. Skyler often bragged about how many times he had broken his nose, as if it were something to be proud of. He jeered at her the most, despite not being able to see her. As far as she could tell he was as guilty as they came. The cell across from him appeared to be empty at first glance, but when Emma peered into the farthest corner she saw the shape of a person lying with their back to her.

Next to that cell was Bobbin. He was on the right of her cell, and they talked often. He was small and sharp, with dark eyes set close together. She knew he was a thief, mostly a pickpocket but had a wicked sense of humour which this place was sure to break him of sooner or later. Across from him was Sneaks. Sneaks had arrived only a few days after Emma. He was old and balding, and when he arrived he had been far fatter than he was now. She didn’t know his real name, only that he was called Sneaks by the others. He’d spent a significant portion of his first days crying.

Axel unlocked Emma’s cell and shoved her into it roughly. Slamming the door he spat in her direction before leaving the cell block altogether. Dawn had started to break.

Across from her Grunt was still muttering. She hoped he would stop soon, his muttering was at times a comfort, and at time an annoyance. Now it was the latter.

“Oi.” Skyler yelled from his cell. “What was all that about?”

Emma stayed silent, unsure what exactly to say.

“Swan, you gotta tell us what happened now.” Limps added. “You know you’re the first right?”

“The first what?” Emma called despite her decision to stay silent.

“The first one to come back.” Skyler said, as though it were obvious. Which Emma supposed it was.

“Eh, Axel just wanted to… you know.” She let her words trail off, sickened by their meaning.

Grunt looked up at her sharply, and stopped his muttering.

“Bullshit Swan”, Jenson said sharply. “You might have been stunning when you first arrived but no man would voluntarily lie with someone as disgusting as you are now.”

“Gee thanks.” she muttered. Knowing he was correct did not remove the sting of the remark.

“No offence meant lass, just the simple truth,” he offered more gently.

“I know.” she sighed.

“So then?” Limps demanded. “What the fuck was that about?”

Emma thought for a few moments. She could tell them, then they would be ready too… though what exactly would she say? Regina had been nonspecific in telling her how she would escape. Better not to say anything. Besides, she didn’t want some of them to escape. Skyler and Vicious in particular probably deserved to be here. But Jenson did not. And she suspected neither did Grunt.

“Out with Swan.” Vicious ground out.

Emma sighed. “You aren’t going to like this. But I can’t tell you… I don’t know the specifics.”

“What. Happened.” Limps was losing patience, not that he could do anything about it.

“I was taken to a cell where I was told… to be prepared.” That was all she would say.

Several people began talking at once. “Prepared for what?” “For your execution?” “Who was it?”

Emma stopped speaking altogether until voices died down. She couldn’t tell who was who in the cacophony anyway. “I will not say who, and I was not given any further information than that. It wasn’t about my execution… it was….” she paused, unsure if she should say it. “I think it was a warning, something is to happen. And it might present an… opportunity. For you all too. So shut up and stop talking and start thinking ahead.” After that she refused to say anymore, despite their badgering. She leant back against her cell wall, a small kernel of warmth spreading though her chest. It felt like hope. Hope, and maybe something more…

…

Emma spent the next two days huddled at the back of her cell quietly thinking, and waiting.

She tried not to dwell too much on the reasons she was here, but her thoughts could not help themselves and drifted in that direction. She was an orphan, abandoned in a tavern when she was only a few hours old. The old woman who ran the tavern had taken her in and named her. She had raised her as best she could but for the most part Emma had grown up wild, and did things she knew other girls did not.

She was seventeen the first time she saw Regina.

She was on the edge of the woods foraging for nuts and berries, whatever she could find to bring home to Granny when she saw a woman atop a horse streaking through the fields. She had long dark hair flowing behind her and she rode her horse like the wind. She was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen in her entire life, and right then and there she fell in love with her.

Unfortunately for her, Regina was about to be betrothed to the king.

Emma learned this later, for the next time she saw Regina, it was her wedding day. She looked miserable as she was paraded through the streets on the arm of the king, a far cry from the beautifully free woman Emma had first fallen in love with. After that day Emma began to frequent to streets near the palace, the woods nearby, anywhere she might have the chance to glimpse the new Queen. 

One day Emma had gone back to the field where she had first seen Regina, partly to once again forage for the tavern was not doing as well as it once had and Granny was suffering, but partly to just sit, to relax and to imagine a world where she might not be insignificant.

“Why are you following me?” a sharp voice uttered as a shadow fell over Emma’s face, blocking out the sun.

“What?” Emma sat up in the long grass and shielded her eyes. “Regi…my… Majesty?” Regina stood over her, looking extremely regal and even angrier.

“You heard me. Why. Are. You. Following. Me.” she snarled, her hands on her hips.

Emma stood, brushing the dust and grass from her pants. “I wasn’t.”

“The why exactly is it that wherever I go you seem to be?”

Emma shrugged. “Fate?”

“You’re always looking at me.” Regina frowned dropping her hands. “Why are you here in this particular field? You realise you are trespassing.”

Emma hadn’t actually known that, though she didn’t much care either way. “I like it here. It’s beautiful. It reminds me of you.”

“Of me?” Regina said in surprise, her tone softening slightly.

“Yes. It’s beautiful, calm, and… free.”

“Then it’s nothing like me.” Regina snapped, her eyes narrowing into slits. “Clearly you know nothing at all about anything.”

Emma did not let this faze her, she smiled softly and tucked a small piece of hair behind Regina’s ear. “You’re caged right now… but if you weren’t…” she gestured with her hand to the field as if that explained everything.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.” Regina said softly.

Emma just looked at her.

After that day they met often. As often as Regina could get away. They always met in that field… their field, and spent the time together lying still in the grass, sometimes their hands touching sometimes not.

And that’s the way it was, for many months. Each time Emma saw Regina she had grown a little sadder, a little more angry, a little colder. A little less free.

Emma sometimes wondered if she had known what was to come would she have behaved differently? Would she still have sought Regina out the way she did? She suspected she still would have. Even knowing she would lose her own freedom she still would rather be locked in this cell forever than to never have met her. And if she had not been there, what would have happened to Regina that day?

Emma had decided to go to the town square by the palace, just because she felt like being close to Regina. She missed her when they were not together; it was a simple as that. She had been walking along the road when she had seen a group of soldiers up ahead. They were gathered at the side of the road, surrounding something (or someone), and Emma’s pace quickened as she got closer.

It was Regina. Emma had no idea why she was on this road and by herself, unless the soldiers were escorting her… but that seemed unlikely. The soldiers were not from this kingdom and possibly did not know they were harassing the Queen.

“Hey.” Emma called out. “You realise who that is?”

Regina’s eyes flashed with annoyance. Clearly she believed everything was under control. Emma knew better.

“Move along. This doesn’t concern you wench.” One of the soldiers replied lazily, and spat on the ground at her feet.

“Eh, she’s pretty chief. Perhaps we should take her too?” another one added, stepping closer.

Emma folded her arms. “No one’s taking anyone. That there?” she pointed to Regina. “That’s the Queen. Consider your next steps carefully.”

The first soldier (who appeared to be their leader) looked from Emma to Regina. “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true.” Regina said quietly. “You could hang for this.”

The soldier who was gripping Regina’s arm scoffed and pulled at her dress, tearing it open at the front. “Those don’t look like queenly titties do they?”

Emma moved quickly and smashed her fist into the back of the soldier’s head forcing him to let go of Regina completely. He moaned and fell to the ground where she followed up with a harsh kick to his stomach.

Within seconds strong arms had gripped her from behind and restrained her.

“That’s assault. You’ll be executed.” The soldier struggled to his feet spitting blood out of his mouth. “Both of you are dead. You don’t matter.”

“Look at her.” Emma pointed out. “Does she look like someone who doesn’t matter?”

“Emma be quiet.” Regina snapped.

“Ohhh you two know each other? Isn’t that interesting.” the leader said with a smirk. He looked to his men. “Take them.”

Emma being already subdued could not do much to help Regina who spat curses and threats at the soldiers as they escorted her to the palace. Emma’s hands and feet were tied and she was taken straight to the cellblock upon arrival. She soon discovered she was to be executed for striking a foreign dignitary. That was the last she had seen of Regina. Until two days ago.

And what was she supposed to do now? Regina was clearly helping her escape but to where? Was she to be a fugitive for the rest of her life? And would she ever see Regina again? She closed her eyes and sighed, banging her head gently against the wall.

It was a few hours later that it happened.

At first it was just a rumble, like the ground itself was shaking. Then just as Limps shouted “What the fuck?”, the roof of the cellblock collapsed.

Emma scuttled back in her cell as debris and a cloud of dust and dirt settled around her. Coughing hard, her hands pressed to her eyes she struggled to get to her feet. There was another rumble and the ground shook again, causing yet more rubble to fall around her.

Then it was silent.

Emma opened her eyes. The bars on her cell had gone, as had part of the roof above her. It seemed as though whatever had happened, it had occurred mainly in the front half of the block, above Limps’ cell, and the cell of the young boy.

“Hello?” Emma called cautiously.

There was silence.

“Grunt?” she called, making her way to the front of her cell to see if she could find him. His cell was empty, he had obviously managed to escape already though the large gaping hole in the roof.

Emma knew what Regina wanted, this was obviously her doing. There was no doubt about it, but Emma couldn’t and wouldn’t leave these people here to die. So instead of following Grunt she instead headed toward the other end of the cell block, calling out as she went. “Limps? Jenson? Are you alright?”

“Ughhhh.” A groan came from behind a pile of rocks, which Emma hurriedly pushed aside. Jenson. He groaned again then shakily stood to his feet.

“Viscious is dead.” he moaned. “The roof fell right on top of him.”

“Grunt has gone, I think Sneaks has too. I’m not sure about Bobbin.” Emma said, reaching a hand out to steady him.

“I’m here.” Bobbins voice came from the other end of the block, his small rat like face peeking out. “I’m getting out now though. Best you two do the same. They’ll come soon.”

Emma gave Jenson a push. “Go. Get out now. I’ll see if there are any others.”

“Emma wait…”

“I’ll be right behind you.” She pushed him again and headed back up to the front. It was a mess. Fallen debris, metal bars, and water. Why on earth was there water?

She checked Limps first. He was dead. His vacant eyes staring up at her. He had been impaled by a piece of debris. Emma closed his eyes, and said a short prayer. At least it had been quick.

“Help…” a weak voice sounded from the opposite cell. “Help me…”

Emma hurriedly climbed over the pile of rubble between the two cells. “Kid? You okay?”

“Stuck, I’m stuck.” The voice was small but strong.

Emma found him at the back of cell, one foot pinned under a huge piece of fallen stone. “Ouch kid, that’s rough.”

“I can’t pull it free. I tried.” The boy looked up at her with wide frightened eyes. “I don’t want to die here.”

“You’re not going to die here kid. I won’t let you.” She reached down and pulled futilely at the stone. It didn’t budge. “Okay, that’s not gonna work. Let me see about a lever or something. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave me.” He reached out a hand to grab hers.

Emma knelt in front of him. “What’s your name kid?”

“Henry…”

She took his small face in her hands. “I’m Emma. I promise I will not leave you here.”

“I know who you are.” His faced was streaked with tears. “Come back soon okay?”

“I will.” She stroked his face gently, then climbed back out of the cell. Looking around for something to use as a lever Emma felt panic rising. She had no idea how to free Henry, and she knew she couldn’t leave him behind.

“Emma? What are you still doing here?”

“Jenson?” Emma turned to see him clambering towards her. “What are _you_ still doing here?” she exclaimed, “Never mind. I need your help.”

“You have to get out of here. They’re coming.” Jenson said urgently.

“Henry’s trapped.”

Jenson’s eyes widened. “The kid? I thought he was out already!”

Emma led him back to Henry. “Hey kid, I brought help.”

“Hey Henry, how you doing?” Jenson knelt in front of him.

“Jenson?”

“It’s me, nice to see you face to face. You alright?”

“My leg hurts.” Henry whimpered.

“We have to get him out of here now.” Emma said in a low voice.

“You take that side.” Jenson pointed, “and we’re gonna lift it off him okay?” he looked to Henry. “Henry you’re gonna pull your leg out as soon as we say so.”

Henry nodded.

“One, two, three, lift!” Jenson called.

It was not easy but between the two of them Henry managed to drag his leg out. Jenson picked him up, and the three of them struggled towards the gap in the roof. Emma climbed up first and stretched her arms out as Jenson lifted Henry to her. “Careful, his ankle is pretty mangled.”

“I got him,” Emma lifted Henry out and into her arms. “Wrap your legs and arms around me okay? Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” Henry said and winced.

Just as Jenson was about to pull himself up through the hole they heard a moan from down below. “Whaa?”

Emma looked back at him in alarm, “I thought everyone was out?”

“Guess not,” Jenson made a move to jump back in. “Go Swan. Make sure he’s safe.”

“I can’t leave you!”

“Yes you can. Go.”

Emma looked at him sadly. “I hope you make it Jenson.”

“You too.” He gave her a half smile then jumped back down into the cell.

“Come on kid we have to get out of here, keep holding on tight okay?” she said softly as she picked her way across what was left of the cellblock roof.

She felt Henry nod against her shoulder, and she wrapped both arms under him to help support his weight. Slowly, far too slowly they made their way off the roof. They were lucky it had crumbled the way it had, and they didn’t need to jump off the end… although picking their way slowly through the debris was probably not much easier.

Eventually they made it to the ground and Emma revelled in the feel of soft clean grass under her bare feet. She smiled and hitched Henry higher on her body as she headed east. It wasn’t long before she found the apple tree Regina had mentioned, and then she saw the stables.

There was a lot of noise now; they had to hide three times from soldiers making their way hastily to the jail block. Emma could have sworn they’d been seen but nothing seemed to come of it.

The stables were dark as they entered, seemingly abandoned. Emma was still clutching Henry tightly as she made her way to the last cell, she knew that’s where Regina would be waiting.

“Regina?” she whispered.

A light suddenly appeared, “Emma?” Regina’s face came out of the darkness, she had conjured a fireball that was settled in her palm. “What took you so long?”

Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of the fireball. “Uh.. I.”

“Why do you have a child with you? What were you thinking bringing him?” Regina snaps. “I specifically told you to not wait around a being a hero!”

Emma snaps back, “He’s a child Regina, what would you have me do? Leave him to die in a filthy cell like an animal?”

Regina shakes her head. “This wasn’t in the plan… I don’t… We have to leave now.”

“We have to find his family.” Emma says setting Henry down gently. “And he needs help, his ankle was pinned under a fallen piece of rubble… your doing I take it?”

Regina nods tightly.

“Just how long have you been doing magic?” Emma frowns.

“A while.” Regina admits. “We have to leave Emma, immediately.”

“Not without finding Henry’s family.”

“I don’t have a family.” Henry’s small voice echoes.

Regina kneels in front of him. “Henry, is that your name?”

He nods solemnly.

“What happened to your family?” Regina asks gently, the irritation she showed Emma absent.

“They’re dead. The soldiers killed them.”

Regina strokes his cheek softly. “What soldiers Henry? How did you get locked up?”

Henry looked up at her. “They caught me stealing food from the marketplace to feed my family. They captured me and threw me in the lockup, but not before killing my parents right in front of me.”

Regina’s eyes darkened with anger. “I’m very sorry that happened. I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to ensure those responsible are punished.”

Emma knelt down and gathered Henry back into her arms. He wrapped around her like a vice and rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m taking him with me.” she said firmly.

Regina nodded. “Yes.” She drew them close to her and pressed a kiss to Emma’s head. “But right now we have to go.”

They left a few moments later the three of them on the back of Regina’s horse Rocinante. They disappeared quietly into the night, all attention from the guards was still on collapsed jail cell. No one noticed a thing.

They rode for hours, Regina riding expertly with Emma holding on from behind, keeping Henry tucked tightly between them. Emma had expected him to fall asleep but he did not, his eyes wide open as he gazed out into the night. They said little, and did not stop for anything. It wasn’t until dawn began to break that Rocinante slowed his pace; having alternated between a canter and a trot for most of the night he now slowed to a walk.

“We’re nearly there.” Regina said, leaning her head back towards Emma. “I wanted to have arrived by now but obviously we have been riding more slowly under the weight of three.”

“I’m sorry.” Henry murmured.

“Sweetheart you have nothing to apologise for. I’m sorry I was angry before, I was worried. Emma did the right thing by bringing you with her. You will be safe here.”

Emma smiles slightly and rests her chin on Henry head. He smells almost as bad as she does but she could not care less.

They arrived a short while later. Emma practically fell off Rocinante’s back, groaning as she dropped to the ground. Henry moaned and Emma reached up to him, gently pulling him down. Regina jumped to the ground as if she hadn’t just ridden for hours and led Rocinante to a nearby stream. Emma and Henry were left to look at their surroundings.

Regina had brought them to a small run down cottage in the middle of a dense forest. The cottage itself was not much to speak of, the door was hanging off its hinge and it was overgrown and forgotten. The inside was full of dirt and leaves, but in one corner there were bundles and boxes stacked neatly.

“What on earth is all this?” Emma wondered, as she gripped Henry’s hand tightly.

“It’s supplies.” Regina said, startling them both.

Emma looks at the piles of supplies in the corner. “You’ve been planning this for some time.”

“Since you were taken…”

“Regina…” Emma looked up at her. “I love you.”

Regina pulled Emma to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I love you too my darling. I’m so sorry I could not get you out earlier.”

“Thank you for not leaving me behind.”

“I would never.”

Henry gave a squeak as he was pressed between their embrace. They jumped apart and Regina dropped her hand to his cheek. “Will you stay here and keep an eye on Emma?” she asked gently, “Make sure she doesn’t do something foolish again?”

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed.

Henry nodded seriously. “I promise.”

“Wait, you aren’t staying with us?” Emma’s stomach dropped out from under her. “You’re leaving?”

Regina nodded sadly, “I’m afraid I must… I cannot be suspected for the collapse of the jail. If I stay here, the king will know. He will know, and he will not stop until he finds us. If I go back I can keep you safe. Both of you.”

Emma couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her face, “I’ll never see you again?”

Regina stepped closer and brushed the tears away. “Shhh, I will return one day I promise. As soon as I can. I just have some… unfinished business. Once it is complete, and this business with the jail break is done I will return.”

“I feel like I just got you back, and now I’m losing you again.”

“I know, my love. I feel that too. But this is necessary. I’m sorry.” Regina whispered.

Emma shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. You saved me. Henry too… and others as well.”

Henry tugged gently on Emma’s long matted hair. “You saved me first. You’re my savior.”

Emma smiled through her tears down at him. She was all of a sudden so thankful he was here with her. He deserved more in life than this, but this was preferable to him ending his days rotting a jail cell. And she was glad she did not have to live here in exile alone. “I couldn’t have done it without Jenson.”

“I hope he made it out.” Henry said softly.  
  


“Who is Jenson?” Regina asked.

“He was in the cell next to me,” Henry said. “He was kind. He talked to me every day, and all night too if I needed it. He was my best friend.”

“He went back in…” Emma said, “He didn’t have to, we were almost out. But we heard moaning… there was someone else still there. I had to get to you, and Henry was hurt, and I had to get him out so I left… I left him there. He said to go…”

Regina kissed her forehead gently. “You did the right thing Emma, if you had been much later to meet me all would have been lost. Frankly I did not think we were going to make it. He clearly wanted Henry to be safe.”

“I just wish there was some way to know if he made it or not…” Emma said.

Regina nodded, understanding what Emma was asking. “I’ll do my best to find out.”

“Thank you.”

Regina kissed Emma gently, “I must go.”

“Already?” Emma widened her eyes.

“I’m afraid so. He won’t have missed me yet, but if I am not back by nightfall…” Regina trailed off, and looked away. “I have to go now, or I don’t think I can leave at all.”

Emma and Henry walked her to where Rocinante was waiting. “Are you sure he’s able to take you all the way home? He’s had a difficult night.”

Regina smiled, “He could carry me anywhere.”

Emma stroked his flank and whispered to him, “Bring her back soon okay?”

The two of them watched her disappear among the trees on Rocinante’s back. They watched after her for awhile and then went back inside the cottage.

…

_One year later_

“Henry! For heavens sake kid don’t go too far!” Emma called to his retreating back as he ran as fast as he could into the trees.

He stopped and turned back to look at her. “Don’t worry Ma, I’ll be back soon.” He broke into a run again. “I’ll bring you back some berries!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Emma laughed. Henry had the energy of ten boys, and loved nothing more than to run as fast as he could, even if he wasn’t going anywhere in particular. This was probably a result of the time he had spent locked up. He had arrived in the cellblock well before Emma, and she had worked out that she’d been locked up for just over six months before Regina had broken them free. She suspected Henry had been there for well over a year.

It was his idea to call her Ma. She had resisted at first, unwilling to replace his real mother in his mind, but he assured her that the memory of his first family would never leave him and that they would be happy to know he was loved by a new one. Besides he promised if she wouldn’t let him call her Ma then he’d call her ‘saviour’ which she absolutely hated. He asked her time and time again about Regina, how they had met, what she was like and what their life would be like when she returned. Emma did her best to tell him all she could, but did not want to get his hopes up. She wasn’t sure that Regina would ever return.

Things were hard at first. The cottage had been in a terrible state of disrepair, it had taken months for the two of them to repair the damage and they had spent many a rainy night huddled together in the one corner that was completely rain proof. Eventually they had managed to work out how to thatch it, and had gathered the needed materials from the fields just outside the forest. By the time six months had passed the cottage was respectable again, even homely. They had worked hard to make it a such, and they had learned much doing so. They had dug up the small vegetable patch in the back and planted seeds, and the first crops had been fairly successful. Their supplies had not lasted but Regina had planned well for them and provided enough to get by.

There were other problems. Henry suffered horribly from night terrors. He would scream and cry and clutch hard to Emma, who did her best to support him through those long nights. When the day came he was at first too afraid to go outside and would tremble so much that his whole body shook. It took some time but Emma managed to coax him outside and between the sun and the quiet, and the freedom they began to heal. They often talked about their old cell mates and who may have managed to escape. Emma was fairly certain that Grunt had got out alive, and Bobbin too. They were both sad about Limps, he had kept them all sane with his antics and his bravery. They both prayed for Jenson. In fact the only person Emma truly hoped had not escaped was Vicious. One could only hope he had been crushed in the jail collapse. Talking together about their time in the cellblock, and remembering their friends helped her and Henry both.

Now Henry was much better, and so was she. They had settled into a good life, and though Emma missed Regina terribly the love she felt for Henry almost filled the gap in her heart. She smiled to herself as she bent down to pull a weed from the garden, brushing a strand of hair off her face (leaving a streak of dirt). She worked easily for the next hour or so, then something caught her attention.

There was a sound, enough to alert her and it sent her heart pounding. She stepped out of the garden and headed to the front of the cottage cautiously. It was clearer now, the steady beat of horse hoofs…

Emma took a step back, the pounding in her chest increasing. She wanted to call for Henry but knew that he was better protected if he remained out of sight.

In the year they had been here they had not seen a single other soul. They were completely alone. Whoever this was (she refused to hope) they were undoubtably here for them. She headed quickly into the cottage and locked the front door tightly, hoping that Henry remained in the forest. She peeked through the small front window and watched for the approaching rider.

Her heart lifted as the horse and its rider came into view, a beautiful chestnut gelding with a white stripe down his nose, and on his back was Regina. They burst through the trees together, Rocinante letting out a loud whiney as he approached.

Emma burst through the front door of the cottage, “Regina! REGINA!”

Regina smiled from Rocinante’s back as they came to a stop just in front of her. She swiftly dismounted and opened her arms wide.

Emma flew into them. “You’re back, you’re here. You’re really here!”

Regina smiled through the tears that had fallen, and she took Emma’s face in her hands. “You are just as beautiful as I remembered my darling.”

Emma laughed, “I’m a good deal more beautiful than when you last saw me I’d hope.”

Regina shook her head. “Cleaner yes, and far better smelling, but you have always been beautiful and you always will be.”

Emma smiled softly and shook her head. “You are much changed.” It was true, Regina held herself differently. She had more confidence, was sure of herself in a way she hadn’t been before. She was dressed in black leather pants, and a deep red velvet riding jacket. She was more elegant and regal than ever before.

Regina leaned in and kissed her, and every moment that had come before it was washed away. This kiss was true love, and tasted like freedom.

“Where is Henry?” Regina asked, lacing her fingers through Emma’s and squeezing gently.

“He’s in the forest. He’s doing very well, much better in these last few months.”

“Take me to him?”

Together they wandered into the forest. Emma called out for Henry, and soon they could hear his footsteps approaching as he ran to find them.

“Ma?” he said uncertainly, coming to a stop several feet away. Then he looked from Emma to Regina and his eyes widened. “Mom!” he rushed forwards and threw his arms around Regina’s waist. “You came back for us!”

Regina held him tightly and looked towards Emma, “Mom?” she questioned.

Emma shrugged, “His choice. I’ve been telling him stories about you, about us, every day. He wants us to be a family.”

“We are a family.” Henry mumbled, his face pressed tightly against Regina.

“You’re right my darling we are. And I’ve come to take you home.”

“Home?” Emma asked in surprise, “this is home. I thought you were staying?”

Regina shook her head. “I must return. I am the Queen, and the King is dead. I must rule in his place.”

Emma frowns. “He’s dead? How?”

“Best not to ask that question my love.” Regina said.

“So he’s dead, and you… you’re the Queen?”

Regina smirked. “I always was the Queen dear.”

“Yeah but now… you’re the Queen, Queen. Like you’re in charge.” Emma grinned suddenly. “You’re going to be a fabulous ruler!”

“And so are you. You will be my wife Emma, _my_ Queen. And Henry?” she tilted his chin up to look at her, “You’re my prince, and the heir to our kingdom.”

Henry nodded solemnly, then rested his head against her again. Regina held her arm out to Emma and pulled her into their embrace. “Come my loves, let us go home.”

_Finis_


End file.
